Meeting DeiKira
by akiraxdeidara
Summary: Deidara and Akira Okuzaki fanfic.  This is based off of a roleplay.  Please comment, just don't flame.  Gosh.  I find it funny.


New school. Such a joy. Akira shifted herself and walked to her room, simply placing her things down on her bed. She glanced towards the empty bed, which belonged to her roommate that she didn't even know the name of. Shaking her head, she got up on the bed, which creaked as she took out curtains and began to hang them around her bed and the dresser that belonged to her. As she reached over to put the last part of the curtain on, the leaned too far and, after clipping the curtain in place, toppled over against the wall. She hit, and broke, a lamp that was on the dresser, coughing once as the shattered glass fragments stabbed her hand when she slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Shit," she muttered, closing her eyes and letting out a groan of discomfort. Her male uniform was slightly ripped at the cuffs, but she didn't seem to mind - just as long as the torso of the clothing was intact. The wrappings she wore under the two-layer uniform helped flatten her chest. She lifted her hand and licked a bit of the blood off, getting up slowly and limping out of the room. She didn't even bother putting away her clothing or cleaning up the lamp. She wasn't in the mood.

"Great... first day and I'm already breaking things..." she mumbled to herself, slightly annoyed with herself. She leaned against the wall and shook her hair, even though most of it was in a ponytail behind her. She then caught a male figure in the corner of her eye, long blond hair. He was slightly taller, wearing a cloak that appeared to have a red cloud on it, and also wearing a forehead protector with some strange marking on it. Akira clenched her fist and eyed him, the blood on her hand dripping steadily to the ground as a frown plastered onto her face.

The male walked over to her and said, "Where are the dormrooms, un?" which Akira replied with a snide comment of, "Girls aren't allowed in the male dormitory," then pointed in the direction of the female dormitory. The blond growled at her and said, "I'm not a girl, un!" Akira lifted her non-bloody hand and ran it through her hair, "Oh... sorry," she said with an eye roll. She herself didn't seem to be female even though she was. "I'm Deidara, un. Where's this dorm...?" he then asked, showing her the number on the paper that the office had given him. Akira snatched the paper away from him and grunted once. "Damn," she said, "I'm rooming with a sissy." Deidara growled again as Akira eyed him again, "You trying to start a fight, un?"

Akira shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter. I'd win anyways," smirking a little as she slapped the paper against his chest and began to walk away. Deidara grabbed her arm and she glanced back at him. "I'd be fine with a little sparring, un," he spoke with a grin on his face. Akira could feel something licking her arm, and she tugged her arm away and snarled, "What the hell is that?" Deidara just glanced at his hand mouth and let out a laugh from Akira's reaction. She rolled her eyes and kicked her leg up, sliding a double-bladed kunai out of her boot and lunging at him, pressing her bloody hand against his shoulder and the kunai under his chin. "Little boy can't even draw blood from the target, un," said Deidara, pushing her away and not even expecting her to be female because of how rash she was. Akira performed a back hand-spring, getting into a fighting stance.

"The name is Akira," she said, "So address me as so... little girl." Deidara growled, "I told you I'm not a girl, un!" Akira let out a laugh and lunged at him again, getting pushed back as before. Deidara headed for the window, reaching into his clay pouch and creating his large bird. He jumped onto it and flew out the now broken window, watching as Akira jumped on the window sill. She perched there a moment before jumping out and throwing a kunai at the bird, making it explode instantly. "What the-?" Deidara fell to the ground and landed with little grace, now beginning to fabricate something else with his clay, a large centipede.

Akira didn't seem to notice this animal as it crept towards her. She lunged at him, attempting to slash at him once again, but was thrown against the wall. It hurt, and it was quite hard for her to move her bloody back now from the force. The centipede crept up her leg and she let out a yell, but Deidara walked over to her and clamped her mouth shut with his fingers. "Shut up, un, or it will kill you," he snarled. Akira began to think, /So why doesn't he kill me... he looks like someone who would kill people.../ Akira let out a muffled gasp as the centipede wrapped around her waist and began to choke her.

Deidara smirked a bit and lifted his other hand, grabbing the ribbon-like thing that held Akira's hair in a ponytail and began to tug it off. "I have no intention of killing you, un. Miss. Akira," he spoke as Akira's hair fell over her face and spread around her bloody back. Akira grunted a bit. How could he have figured it out? No one figures it out. Maybe he's not as stupid as he looks. Akira couldn't think clearly with the thing around her waist, and she let out a gasp when it fell to the ground and exploded there. "Now, un. Tell me where my dorm is," said Deidara as he lifted her and slung her over his shoulder. Akira struggled a bit, then stopped because it hurt too much with her back.

Akira lifted her hand that didn't have any blood on it (surprisingly) and pointed towards the dorm. /Great... I'm going to be rooming with this annoying thing.../ she thought as she closed her eyes and Deidara followed her directions. As they made it to the room, she was thrown on the bed and she grunted, wincing a bit. "What the hell is with this curtain thing, un?" asked Deidara, letting out a laugh. Akira coughed a few times, not replying. She could feel that the wrappings around her chest had been tampered from being thrown, and would most likely fall off soon. "Damnit," she muttered. Deidara looked over at her and asked, "What's wrong with you, un?"

Akira sighed once, then spoke, "You messed up my back," glaring over at him. Deidara was taken aback and grunted, "I didn't do anything, un!" "Bitch," mumbled Akira, closing her eyes and not noticing that Deidara had gotten up. He placed his fingers against her back and she grunted back at him, flashing her eyes open and glaring them back at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, getting the response of, "I'll help you, un." Akira scoffed as he let go and walked into the bathroom, getting out wrappings and walking back to her. Akira glanced over at him and asked, "What are you gonna do with those? I'm a girl, right? So you sure as hell aren't getting me out of my top." Deidara stepped back a bit and then continued over to her, forcing her down and beginning to undo the originally tampered wrappings. "Bitch!" called Akira a bit louder than her mumble, shoving him away and snatching the wrappings from him, "Get the hell out!" Deidara wanted to smack her, but instead walked to his side of the room and closing the curtain between her and himself.

Akira was blushing slightly and turned her body away from him as she undid the wrappings over her chest and redid them with the new ones.

Deidara grunted once, then turned over. He had fallen asleep. Akira got up slowly and sighed, getting herself a glass of water, then walking back to her bed and lying down, getting to sleep.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - THE NEXT FEW DAYS - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Akira and Deidara had become sort of frienemies. Akira enjoyed to tease him whenever she got the chance. "Hey, Deidara, wanna play a game?" she asked, sitting in a black tank and long pants, looking over at him because she didn't need to disguise herself in the dorm anymore. Deidara simply grunted and asked, "What kind of game, un?" shifting his glance over to her. Akira got up and walked over to him. Deidara shifted back on his bed as Akira crawled onto it. Akira lifted her hand and sat it on his shoulder, simply trying to freak him out. "It's called the nervous game." Deidara grunted again and shifted back a bit more, ending up falling off of the bed with a thud. Akira crawled over and watched as he scrambled back against the wall when she crawled off of the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, un?" Akira frowned a bit, pretending to be sad. "Come on, Deidara, it's called the nervous game. You can give up when you want." She crawled over to him and sat her hand on his arm now, beginning to rub it gently. Deidara grunted once more and shoved her away. "This is stupid, un."

"Chicken," Akira laughed, "Come on, you're face is red. Admit that you like me!" Deidara glared at her and said, "Why would I like /you/, un? Why don't you just admit that you like me?" Akira then laughed again and stood up slowly. "Come on, lets have a rematch from earlier," she said, smirking a bit, "Without your stupid clay things." "Fine, un," was all that Deidara replied.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - THE NEXT FEW DAYS, AFTER THE FIGHT - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

They had to postpone the fight until after Akira's back had gotten better. But after the fight...

Deidara held Akira's arm behind her back and said, "Hah! I won, un!" Akira grunted once and said, "Not quite," managing to grab his wrist and twist herself around so Deidara fell to the ground. Akira said, "I win," putting her hands on her hips." Both of them were a bit scratched up, but didn't really seem to mind. "Now get up," she finally added, putting her hand out for him to take. Deidara blushed pink and said, "I don't need help from you, un," as Akira then began to burst out laughing, "You're blushing!"

Deidara said, "Yeah right!" giving a growl. Akira laughed once again and replied, "Oh come on, Deidara, just admit that you like me!"

"You wish, un! You're the one who should admit you like me!" Deidara growled back.

"Alright... I like you..."


End file.
